Awaken
by Lilylivers
Summary: My first attempt in fanfic ! The story following Loki and Mayura after the Ragnarok. Since they met after she lost her memory because Freyr's rune, Mayura's memory is triggered and she is forced to recall. What happen if she recall everything? Will Loki's secret as God is revealed? Rated T just in case. LokixMayura
1. PROLOGUE

This is my first fanfic and I know it kinda suck. Please review if you want me to continue or not. And so sorry for the poor grammar and stuff. :D

I own nothing of Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Hope I do, but no. sadly.

ENJOY~! :D

* * *

PROLOGUE

He was a strange boy and particularly smart. Too smart and cunning, yet charming in an odd way that no one even dare to ask anything about _anything_ towards him.

She knew something was off. She knew since he agreed immediately to go for a walk with a bike with her. She knew, she always knew something was off since they met. Yet, it didn't occur to her to do anything.

It was always like that. He was there but kinda in his own world. He always do everything right, that she didn't have to worry a bit. Yes, she didn't have to. Because he's there. He was always there for her. Even when he said he didn't care or want to, but he did. It all shows by his gestures and how he acted.

And now he is in trouble and yet she can't do a thing to help him than go straight home so he can put his mind at ease. How useless is she all this time? And now when she really sure there's something wrong, she still can't figure it out. Why? Why? Why Kazumi attacking him? And his nails aren't like humans. She scared, but no she can't leave him alone. She have to get back to the beach.

She turned the bike and rushed to the beach where he is. She ran to that beach stall. She hasn't even caught her breath yet, when her eyes capture the sight before her: His back jolted, loud disturbing noise of flesh being ripped apart. Blood choking through his mouth and burst out of his chest. He fell on his back with blood covering his clothes. Kazumi stand against him with wounded right eye and hands covered in blood. His blood.

And that moment was the longest seconds in her life.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" her cries tearing the silence in that beach.

* * *

*iyaaa = nooo (Can be used in various situations. To emphasize great dislike or for shock)*

How's that? yes it's Mayura's POV from chapter 22 in the last book. hope you enjoy and please review~


	2. Chapter 1

Do i update too long? I hope not :3

So here's the first chapter that following the story in the end of the manga.

And I'm still new here, so criticize me all you want for my own good! X3

PS:

"..." = dialogue

'...' = thought

_italic_ = sound effects

* * *

"YO-HOO~!" The self proclaimed Detective Assistant makes her entrance as energetic as always.

_creeeaakkk…_ The shoji* door she slam behind her let off a dangerous shrieking noise.

"Mayura… this house will break down if you open a door like that." Said the tall blonde man that sit behind a desk in that small shabby old house.

"Like that would happen. Silly you, Mr. Detective" said Mayura smirking.

_Rattle rattle.. THUD. _The door fall down behind her with a loud thud. The two of them look at the shabby door behind her that just break down. Mayura turn her head slowly and smile nervously "ehe?".

He sigh and look at her, "What are you doing today coming here, Mayura?" ask him lazily. "Well, to look for mysteries of course!" she said while making strange poses with that swirling glasses she pull off of nowhere every time she said "Fushigi Mysteries!"**

"as I thought.." he smiled faintly while shaking his head. Mayura came to her original self (without the swirling glasses) and stared at him with an odd look in her eyes.

He noticed it shortly and ask "Is there something on my face?" "No. No.." She answer immediately, but her odd stares soon come in with a slight of sadness in them "It's just I feel this nostalgic feelings everytime I see you.." she said with a sad smile.

He was dumbfounded and have a slight blush on his check for a second, the he ask her with a faintly sad smile "You ever come here, Mayura?" "No, I don't recall anything from the snake or the dog" She continue with a grin on her face, pointing at his snake pet and dog.

"I must be wrong. Hehe.." She blush and scratch her head. "Well, I'm looking forward for any mysteries, Mr. Detective!" she punch the air while posing with her swirling glasses again. " I'm just going for a walk" he turned to the aquarium and smile tenderly to his snake and dog "I'll be going now."

Mayura stares at him a while and follow him go outside.

...

They walk alongside the road. It's a nice day that day, the weather's nice, the sun shine brightly and light breeze blowing. Birds chirping on trees along the roadside.

"It's a nice weather Mr. Detective. We should go play in the beach!" Mayura walks slowly and look to the sky with a hand cover her eyes so the sun light not blinded her.

The Detective stop suddenly, while Mayura keep walking while looking at the sky, and she eventually bumped into him. "oww! Heey… Don't stop suddenly like that!" She rub her nose that bumped to his back.

"yeah.. we should." He said with his back still on her. "It's been a while since we go to the beach.."

"Have we ever go to the beach together Mr. Detective?" Mayura said, confuse with his saying, she waited for an answer but he did answer nor turn his face to her and keep on walking.

"Heey! Wait for me!" Mayura run a bit to keep up with his pace. Mayura thought wonder while looking at that tall blonde man's back.

_'…. Mr Detective? '_

_-to be continue-_

* * *

*shoji = traditional Japanese room devider that slide to open. Made with washi paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

** Fushigi mysteries = strange/odd mysteries, the way Mayura said it in the anime

* * *

So, how's that? and once again, review are very appriciated! :3


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N) I know it's been a while since my update. It's because I got no time to finish this chapter and there's been not enough review for me about this story. Well anyways, this is a new chapter, I know my grammar sucks, and the chapter waay too short for any reader to be satisfied. But I'm still new. So any critics would be apriciated! :)

"..." = dialogue

'...' = thought

_italic_ = sound effects

* * *

The vast sea lies before them. Sunlight reflected on the surface of the water, shimmering like myriads of diamonds that comes back and fort with the wave. The seagulls squawk faintly heard in the distance. The light sea breeze blows in their face.

"YAYY! BEACH!"

Mayura shout at the top of her lungs. She trotted toward the sea while hurriedly taking her shoes off in her way. The so called Mr. Detective stand at the shore behind her, He smiles looking at her running along like a child and sigh, but follow her then.

Mayura start playing in the sand, burying her feet and feeling the warm sun in the sands. She always loved the beach, especially on a nice day like this.

"Mayura!" he calls her. She turn her head in the direction of his voice, "haai*-?" _splaaashhh!_ he splash a handful of sea water to her face, she was dumbfounded and couldn't response immediately.

"Hahaha! You should see your face, Mayura!" He laughs hard, right hand pointing at her face, while the other hand wrapped on his aching stomach.

Mayura shakes her head for the excess water on her face and turn slightly red "You meanie!" she sulks while puffing her checks to him.

"Ahahahah_—cough cough" _He coughing hard for a moment, "Choked..on spit.. _cough__"._ She sweat-dropped looking at him.

"Pffthh!" she held her chuckle but quickly back to her sulking face "Playing water is for kids, Mr. Detective. You're so childish, even tho you're an adult. If you go to the beach, you should buil-"

"A sands castles.." he cut her off.

"… Yeah!" Mayura blink and enthusiastically start making her sand castles.

"Yeah…" he said with a weak smile, but his gaze betray him and shows the forlorn he holds deep in him . Mayura notices this but avoid his gaze and keep herself busy with her sand castle, or rather.. Pile of sands.

He then sits on the sand beside her, looking to the opposite direction towards the sea. There was a silence between them. Not an awkward silence, a kind of silence that's comforting and peaceful.

_squawk squaawk _The seagulls squawk could faintly be heard from the skies filling the air around them, and the sun starting it's way down to touch the horizon. They were like that for a moment, before finally, she breaks the silent between them,

"Ne, Mr. Detective, Is it strange that I feel like we've been here before?" Mayura ask him with a puzzled look facing at him, observing his silhouette before her.

"Mayura…." He turned to face her, their eyes meet. The sunset illuminated her eyes that holds confusion and a hint of sadness. He looked down so his hair and the shadow hid his eyes.

"OH never mind! It must be just my feeling! Hehehe" She said with a big grin. He quickly looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Oh what's wrong Mr. Detective? You look a bit pale?" Mayura titlted her head

"… Ah. Nothing." He manage to say but still dumbfounded. He let out a small smile in the corner of his lips 'Mayura is still Mayura after all' he thought.

"Let's go back Mayura. It's getting dark soon." He gets up from the sands and patted his pants to let the sands fall.

"eeeh…?" She put her sulking face, "Okay, Loki." while standing up and patting her skirt from sands.

He froze in his track, "What… Did you just called me?"

"Hmm?" Mayura looked at him puzzled by his reaction.

"What did you just called me?" He repeated his question with a stern look on his face.

'What did I just called him?' Mayura thought. "Eh.. 'Mr. Detective'? I guess.."

"Who's Loki?" He asked again.

"Eh? Who? I called you 'Mr. Detective' like always. You never told me your name after all.." She puffed her cheeks in sulking mode, "Is 'Loki' your real name? Is it? Is it?!" Mayura rambling in excitement by this newfound name.

"No, it's not." He continue to walked and inhale sharply, "It's just, someone I knew."

"oh.. okay.." Mayura follows while looking down to her feet.

* * *

Mayura's POV

'Loki.. Who's Loki? Did I really just called him that?'

'I don't know a person named Loki. How can I mistaken Mr. Detective with someone I know nothing about?'

'eh? But Loki is… wait. Who's Loki?'

* * *

Loki's POV

'Did the runes starting to get loose? But it's Freyr's runes.. It's impossible, it's too soon.'

I sighed and keep walking. 'Eh? Why do I feel excited?!'

* * *

*hai = yes/yeah


End file.
